Dear You
by imaginethatmel
Summary: Tired and pregnant, Addy goes home to La Push hoping to have a quiet pregnancy and a chance to reunite with her mom. Little does she know, fate has other plans and Addy gets a crash coarse in family, friends, and the magic of imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: ok so I have a tendency to not continue stories so I'm making this one short and to the point. I've had it in my mind for a while so here it is

Dear You:

Chapter 1:

At some point in everyone's life, there comes a time when you have to say good bye to some one you love, someone that completes you like no one else does. It's those times that you have to cling to the ones you still have to make you strong and help you get through it, despite their own pain. There's also the time when you have to be the comforter and set aside your own pain, taking in the person's you're so desperately trying to help. For me, I had to face those times all at once.

Being the soul mate of a mythical creature was never something that I had planned, believe me. When I used to imagine my dream guy, I never imagined him turning into a wolf at any time. But, as fate would have it, my man happens to be a werewolf.

When I first met him, I was around 14 years old. I was visiting from Arizona where I lived with my dad and came to stay with my mom for the summer like I usually did. At first, it was really awkward staying with her. It usually wasn't but because I was a teenage girl, I was going through a difficult phase and she wasn't there to help for most of it. I felt like I didn't really know her any more. For most the summers I had gone there, she and I had hung out and I hadn't socialized with any of the other kids, so I didn't have any friends. I was planning on doing the same this summer. I had been in town for about 3 days when I wandered into the general store to see if I could pick up some more sun block before heading out to the beach. Even though it was freezing and cloudy, I wanted to get out of the house and away from my mom and the beach was the only place I could go.

As I was wandering up and down the isles, trying to figure out where exactly the sun block was located, I heard a group of boys laughing near where I was. When I glanced around, I saw 3 brown boys around my age hanging out by, as fate would have it, the sun block section. I looked more closely at the boys and noticed they were all really attractive. All of them had longer brown hair and easy, fun-loving smiles. Because they were still teenagers, they were pretty scrawny, but at the time, I thought they were hunks. I patted down my hair, hoping it looked presentable, and made my way over to where they were.

"Excuse me, I need some of that," I said as I pointed behind the tallest one with a lighter tan, shaggy brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes, the cutest in my opinion.

"Oh sorry, let me get out of your way," he said with a smirk as he did a once over. He pushed off from where he was leaning and motioned to his friends to step out of the way.

"Thanks," I muttered as I blushed bright red and grabbed the closest sun block there was. So much for my confidence. I was making my way past them to the counter when the one that had talked to me before stepped in my path.

"I'm Jake, by the way. And these are my friends, Embry and Quil. Who are you?" Jake said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm Adeline. But I prefer Addy"

"It's nice to meet you, Addy."

Jacob was my first best friend. All that summer, I hung out with him, Embry, and Quil, along with a couple other people in his circle. I learned how to cliff dive, ride a dirt bike, play poker, and even spit like a guy. I was so much a part of their group and they were so much a part of my life. I spent every waking hour with them. Embry was the one that taught me mechanic stuff, Quil was the one that taught me how to survive being pushed off a cliff (since he was the one that pushed me in the first place) and Jacob taught me how to be a part of a great friendship, along with poker and man-spitting. Hanging with him and his friends was by far the highlight of my summer.

When it came time to go back home, I was not ready. Jacob, Embry and Quil were my best friends and I didn't want to leave them. I left them with my address and phone number, along with promises to call and write, but none of us ever followed through. Eventually I lost touch with all of them and they became nothing more than a "summer fling."

When I entered high school, I became involved in clubs and activities outside of school and I was no longer available to go back to La Push for the summers. My mom came to Arizona to visit me a couple times over the years, but I never went back to La Push. My life continued to move forward and I never really looked back on that amazing summer. Sure, I sometimes pulled out the photo album I had and glanced over the pictures and I smiled fondly at the pure adolescent fun that summer brought me but I never really thought too much about it. I graduated from high school and I moved on to college, leaving my teenage years behind and becoming an adult. However, as fate would have it, I was destined to go back to La Push at a time when I needed magic the most, the summer of my 24th year and a month after I found out I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all who are reading, it's kinda fun writing one about the pack. I have so much in store for them!

Chapter 2:

Staring out the window of my mom's beat up Toyota pick-up, I saw the rain coming down by the buckets, a sure sign of the depression and loneliness that filled my inner most being. I had exiled myself here, hoping to have the quietness and rumor-free pregnancy I wanted. I put my hands on my stomach and smiled faintly as I thought about the baby growing inside me. I glanced over at my mom who was singing along to the radio, an easy smile on her face.

When I used to come here in the summers, I remember hating that about her. She was always smiling and happy, and never once made a comment on my rude and ungrateful behavior to her. That was when I was a bratty kid, though, and I didn't appreciate all that she ever did for me. That was also when I thought she had left my dad and me. A couple weeks ago, I found out it was the other way around.

When I was about seven, my dad had an affair with some other woman and my mom found out. She was all for staying with my dad and trying to work things out, but as it turned out, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore and he up and left, taking me with him. When I asked about why we were leaving mommy, I remember him saying, "Mommy did some terrible things to me, Addy, and we don't want anything to do with her anymore, ok?" What a terrible thing to say to your kid, but that's what he told me and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. I'm sure my mom knew all about what he had told me, but she never once tried to tell me otherwise.

After I found out about what an asshole my dad really was, I called up my mom and decided to be a bitch and take my anger out on her. I called her up on the phone and had the most interesting conversation of my life.

"Addy! What a pleasant surprise! How are you, honey?" came my mom's cheerful voice through the ear piece of my Bluetooth.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about what happened with you and dad?" I asked, my voice full of anger. I heard her sigh and waited for her end of the story.

"Addy, when your father told me he had an affair, I was a wreck, but I wanted him to stay with me. I was willing to work things out. But sometimes, people fall out of love, and you have to move on."

"Bullshit! You don't fall out of love with someone you're married to!"

"Addy, listen to me. When your father and I got married, we were young and stupid. He was reeling from the love of his life breaking up with him and I was a struggling musician needing support and, I'm sorry to say, money. He was kind and wounded and I thought he was what I wanted for the rest of my life. Unfortunately for me, I was a rebound gone wrong for him. A couple months after we were married, his ex came back to him claiming she still loved him and he told me he wanted our marriage annulled because he didn't really love me like he loved her. That night, I took a pregnancy test and realized I was pregnant with you. When I told him, he didn't believe me and he left. But a couple weeks later when I went to the doctor and was able to show me proof, he came back to me and stayed with me. Baby, he stayed with me because he loved you so much. He resented me all throughout our married life but he stayed with me for you." I was so shocked that I could barely respond.

"So what changed then?" I whispered.

"Six years later, his ex came back and he decided he was done putting up with me and he went after her. But he loved you too much to leave you behind so he took you with him."

"Why didn't you fight for me?" I asked as I realized everything I had thought about my mom was so wrong.

"Addy, I was broke. I wasn't working, and I had no money of my own. He wouldn't let me have you and I couldn't afford to go to court. There was absolutely nothing I could do. I was such a wreck when you were gone, Addy. I drank every night and cried myself to sleep for years. It was like a miracle every summer when he would let me see you." I could hear her soft cries coming from her end of the phone and I waited for her to calm down.

"Mom, can I come stay with you?" I finally asked.

And that's how I got to be in her truck on my way to La Push. After I had asked if I could stay with her, I explained to her that I was pregnant and needed to get away from everything in California and she didn't once ask any questions about the father. I packed up all of my stuff from my dinky apartment in California where I was living and shipped it to my mom's house. After booking my flight and saying goodbye to all of my friends (who had no idea I was pregnant), I left behind my sad excuse for a life in California and headed off to Washington.

I turned back to the window and sighed softly, wondering what was in store for me here. I felt a warm hand grasp my own and I smiled over at my mom, thanking my lucky stars for what an amazing woman I had for a mother.

"So, the house is kind of small, but it has three bedrooms so it will be perfect. Two rooms are upstairs and one is downstairs. You can have one of the upstairs ones because they are joined with a bathroom in between. I figure we can make the other room a nursery so that you could be right near the baby," she said as she turned off the highway and onto the main street running through La Push.

"Sounds great, mom. Thank you." I glanced around, taking in all the different changes that had taken place. As we passed the general store, I noticed they had added on and it was now a full-blown grocery store, complete with grocery baskets and everything. Right next-door was the old bookstore that looked exactly how I remembered it. I used to love going in there and sitting in the comfy chairs while reading some novel that never failed to enrapture my young mind. I made a mental note to see if they were hiring.

We turned again, and this time it was onto a small residential street with houses spread far apart, giving great front and back yards to each home. When my mom came to a stop in front of a white two-story house with so much character and comfort, I felt like I had finally come home to where I was supposed to be.

"This is it," she said, "home sweet home. I hope you like it here, Addy." She patted my hand and got out of the car, closing the door gently behind her. I followed suit and went around to the trunk to grab my bags and made my way up the dirt walk way. After my mom unlocked the door and stepped aside, I made my way in and took in the homey feel of the entire house. I had stepped into the foyer and to my right was the living room, complete with two green and white striped couches, a brick fireplace, a TV in a coffee colored cabinet thing that had awesome little nick nacks that looked Native American. All over the butter yellow walls were pictures in all different styles of uniqe frames. There were also a couple of shelves holding different pieces of artwork that added to the overall feel of the place. To my right was a staircase lined with more pictures that was leading to the upstairs. I dropped my bags at the bottom of the stairs and continued forward into the dining room that had a round table with a couple of chairs around it. In the center of the table was a vase with brightly colored flowers and a napkin holder that looked like it was hand painted. To the left was the kitchen area that had wooden cabinets, and an old fashioned oven with brightly colored oven mittens hanging from the handle. Over the sink area was a window box that had teapots, flower vases, and other little decorations. At the end of the kitchen there was a back door leading to the backyard. I peaked outside and saw there were steps leading down to an awesome deck that had a patio table and a barbeque. There were a couple more steps leading down to a huge backyard that had a hammock tied from two trees. On the side of the deck, I could see a vegetable garden growing. Surrounding the yard were tall trees and a foresty area that provided great privacy.

"So, what do you think?" my mom asked from behind me. I turned around and gave her a huge hug and whispered "it's perfect" into her ear.

"I'm glad you think so. This is your home now, Addy, and I want you to feel like it is." She gave my shoulder a squeeze and grabbed one of my bags. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." I grabbed my other bags and followed her up the stairs and down the hallway. We walked through the first door on the right and I figured this was my room. It was painted a forest green and had a queen size bed with a beautiful floral print comforter that had all different shades of green, red, and yellow. There was a short, long dresser on one side of the room with a vanity mirror hanging over it. On the other side was a huge bookshelf that had all my books I had shipped already. There was a reading lamp and a plush chair in the corner next to it that looked like the ideal place to just relax. There was a door leading to the bathroom on the wall with my dresser and after I plopped my bags next to my bed, I walked through it into the other conjoined room. It was completely empty except for a rocking chair in the corner.

"I didn't do anything to this room because I thought you might want to decorate it yourself. I know I had so much fun decorating your nursery before you were born. I did, however, leave this rocking chair in here. This was my mom's since before I was born and she used to say this was where she rocked all her babies to sleep, including me. When she found out I was pregnant, she passed it on to me and I used it for you. I thought maybe you would like to have it."

"It's amazing, mom. I would love to have it." I felt my throat close up and I willed myself not to cry.

After about a week and a half of getting settled, I decided to wander out of the house and down to First Beach that was a couple blocks away from the house. As I passed by the different houses on the streets, I wondered how long it would take for everyone to find out about me. My mom had told me that she was too excited about me coming to stay here that she probably told everyone she was that I was going to live here, but that she hadn't told anyone I was knocked up. Thank god. I wanted to keep that secret for as long as I could. I knew however, that soon I was going to start showing. Being a naturally curvy girl, I figured it would maybe look like I was packing on the pounds at first, but I wasn't fat anywhere else so once my stomach started really protruding, people would start to guess. As I got closer, I could smell the glorious scent of sea and wind and I knew I had to come here more often.

I sighed happily as I first stepped onto the beach and squished my toes into the cool sand, enjoying the freedom of not wearing any shoes. I made my way to the water and dipped my foot in, testing to see if it was cold, and it was freezing! I jumped back with a little squeak and laughed at how much of a baby I was being. I put both feet in the water and laughed as I did a little spin, enjoying how carefree I was able to be here. It was like I was reverting back to my childishness after having to be an adult for so long. After a while, I got a little chilly and went back up to the sand and laid down. I don't how long I stayed there, but I do know that it did wonders for my general attitude.

Lying there, I thought about all the different changes that just happened, and I realized how stressed out I had been. Ever since I had found out I was pregnant, it was like my entire body had been tensed up, never really relaxing. I hadn't done anything to prepare for the baby because I hadn't completely come to terms with the fact that in 8 short months, I was going to be a mother. But that day in the sand, I accepted it and embraced the beauty of it. I made a mental list of the different things I needed to do to prepare and I decided to start that day. I got up slowly and walked back to my house. As I entered, I decided to enlist my mom's help, knowing that she would be ecstatic that I was finally ready.

"Mom, I'm home!" Nothing but silence greeted me as I waited for her reply.

"Mom?" Still nothing. I walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper lying on the table. I walked over and picked it up, reading it quickly.

"Addy,

I've gone over to my friend's house for a bit. She and I are making a quilt together and she got some more pieces to show me. Come on over when you get home." The address and directions were written at the bottom of the page and I decided to go ahead and head over there. I realized that I hadn't really met anyone since I had been here and meeting with my mom's friend was a good place to start. After changing throwing on a sweatshirt and shoes, I made my way over.

It was only a couple streets away and it was very easy to find. The house was on the outskirts of the residential area of La Push and it was bordered by the big forest you could see from the highway. It was a quaint little wooden place with a huge front porch and big front yard. I made my way up the steps and immediately took a step back. From outside, I could clearly hear loud male voices talking and laughing. I was a little wary considering I didn't know if this was even the right house and I stood on the front step deliberating on whether to knock or not. I even raised my hand a couple times and put it to the door, only to bring it back to my side every time. I was so wrapped up in my deliberating that I didn't hear someone come up behind me.

"I realize they sound a little scary now, but I promise none of them will bite you," some one said from behind me. I jumped and whipped around to see who had sneaked up on me. At the bottom of the steps was a petite young girl who looked to be about 12 years old. I must have looked frightened because she quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me walk up. I'm Claire, Emily's niece," she said as she walked up the stairs and stuck out her hand. I shook it as I said, "I'm Addy, nice to meet you, Claire. Who's Emily?" She laughed as she knocked on the door and then went ahead and opened it.

"The one who's house you're at? Are you new around here or something? Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and I closed the door behind me. We were in some sort of entry way and I could here a lot more voices now that we were inside. They sounded like they were coming from the backyard. As Claire continued to pull me through the house, she filled me in on who Emily was and exactly where I was.

"Emily is Sam's wife. You know Sam? They usually have all the guys over, it's like everyone's unofficial home and Emily's their unofficial mom. Whenever I come over, one of the guys is always here eating, and Emily is always baking. But Emily doesn't mind, she says she loves having such a big family. I come here a lot to see my best friend, though. He is always here too. I've known him ever since I can remember."

As she talked and we made our way through the house to the backyard, I took in the house in its entirety. It was a very rustic place with minimal decorations because of the natural beauty of the place, I assume. In the living room, there were two huge sofas and a couple chairs all circled up with a wooden coffee table in the middle. There was a giant flat screen TV mounted on the opposite wall and pictures surrounding it. In the conjoined dining room, there was a huge table with a bunch of chairs circling it. The kitchen was beautiful and very natural as well. Vegetables were covering one part of the counter and baked goods were spread out on the island in the middle of the kitchen. On the other part of the counter, there were several big bowls filled with various chips and liters of soda with cups scattered around.

"Hey guys, I'm here! And I brought a friend, too!" Claire yelled as she pushed open the back door screen and pulled me outside. I blushed bright red as I took in the amount of people that had turned to stare at me. I was immediately self-conscious of my frumpy clothes and my hair in a bun on the top of my head. I also realized I didn't have any makeup on. I looked around quickly and saw that we were on a big patio area that had plastic chairs spread out, a huge grill to the right, and huge men standing around stuffing their faces. My mom was sitting in a wicker sofa chair thing with a woman around her age talking and looking at different pieces of material. There were other women with them, talking and checking out the fabric. My mom immediately shot up and came over to where Claire and I were standing as soon as Claire had made her little announcement.

"Addy, I'm glad you came. Everyone, this is my daughter Addy. Addy, this is everyone!" She made a wide swoop with her arm as she put her other arm around me. She started to lead me over to where the other women were sitting when someone jumped in front of us.

"Addy! No shit, do you remember me?" A guy around my age had stepped in front of my mom and I and looked like he was about to burst with joy. He was huge, though. He had on a loose t-shirt but I could tell he was majorly muscled. He had dark cropped hair and dark, tan skin. His warm brown eyes seemed familiar but I didn't recognize him at all.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, but I don't. Who are you?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Embry! We were, like, best friends that one summer! We hung out all the time! I can't believe you don't remember me." He said, as his face fell a bit.

"Embry, man, you don't exactly look like a scrawny 14 year old anymore," another guy said as he walked over and slapped Embry on the back. And just like that, it came back to me. It was so totally Embry, only way older and much more attractive.

"Oh my god! Embry? I can' believe it's you! How've you been?" I asked as I gave him a big hug.

"I've been good, working, sleeping, eating. You know, the works. Nothing has really changed since we were kids," He told me as he laughed. I heard a faint trace of bitterness in his words and wondered what that was all about. "What about you, though? I heard you've been up to some pretty big things. Saving the world and all, yeah?" He was talking of course about my college career and traveling exploits. In college, I double majored in Journalism and Linguistics and minored in Environmental Studies. I used that to join the Peace Corps a year and a half ago. That's, of course, when I met…well, the father of my child. But I didn't need to tell him all that.

"I think my mom has been telling some tall tales. But I've been…good. I'm ready to settle down here for a while though, that's for sure. Where are you working now?" We had walked away from my mom a little bit and were standing off to the side by the food table. Embry was currently shoving food onto his plate and attempting to balance his plate, his cup, and a bowl full of chips. I laughed and took pity on him while I grabbed the cup to keep it from falling.

"Thanks. I'm actually working at the garage. Jake, me, and Quil all opened up a mechanic shop a couple years ago. Its actually doing pretty well considering it's the only one for miles. It's a little tiring at times, but we love it," he said with an easy smile.

"Speaking of Jacob and Quil, where are those guys?" I asked as I looked around, trying to figure out if any of the other beefy guys were them.

"Actually, Jacob isn't here right now. He is still working, but if you stick around for a little while you'll see him, he should be here in about half an hour. And Quil is over there with Claire. They're pretty much inseparable," he said as he pointed to where Claire was sitting playing cards with another big guy. The guy, Quil, was looking at her with an adoring look that kind of creeped me out.

"Oh so he's the best friend Claire was telling me about?" I asked with a hesitant voice. Embry scratched his head with his hand and nodded slowly with an apprehensive look on his face. It kind of looked like he was holding back something. Just then, my mom came back over and grabbed my arm.

"Honey, I want you to come and meet the girls. You can catch up with Embry later," she said as she pulled me towards the cluster of women. I shrugged back at Embry and he gave me a sympathetic smile. As we approached the ladies, they all stood up as my mom introduced them and gave me hugs.

"Ladies, this is my daughter, Adeline, but she goes by Addy. Addy, this is Emily, Kim, Rachel, Annabeth, Leah, and Sue. Emily is the one that's making the quilt with me." She sat back down next to Emily who turned to me and smiled. She was quite beautiful, even though she had thick scars running down one side of her face. The one next to her, Leah, looked to be a couple years older than me. She was alternating between picking through a bowl of chips and a bag of fabric pieces. When she glanced up at me and smiled she looked over my shoulder, got up quickly, and ran over to a guy who had just walked through the door.

"You'll have to excuse her. Whenever Nathan is around, she's never away from his side," said another one of the girls, Kim?, as she came over and stood by my side. She was around my age and looked like she was from the reservation as well. She had shoulder length brown hair and warm green eyes.

"Is Nathan her boyfriend?" I asked, glancing back over to Leah who was kissing Nathan sweetly.

"He's her husband. And see that one over there?" She asked, pointing to an adorable guy holding a baby and talking with a little girl about 4 or 5. I nodded and turned back to her. "That one's mine. Jared. And that's our baby boy, Leif, and our daughter, Pria." Just as she said that, Jared glanced over as if he knew she was looking at him and gave her the sweetest and most intimate smile I had ever seen. "Would you excuse me for a second?" She asked, and I nodded, watching as she walked over to where her family was. Another girl that I was introduced to, Rachel, stepped over to me and put her hand gently on my arm.

"It's really nice to meet you, Addy. Your mom just raves about you and I can see why. And I think I remember Jacob talking about you years ago as well. Did you use to know Jake?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, I was here about ten years ago and I pretty much spent the entire summer with him and his friends. He was a cool kid," I said as I fondly remembered him. "How do you know Jake?"

"He's my brother. And he still is a cool kid. He's had some rough times but he has really made something of himself. You know, from what I've heard about you from your mom, it seems like you two would really hit it off." She said with a smirk coming on her face. I blushed bright red and mumbled something about _maybe_ and _we used to have fun_ right when another huge guy yelled Rachel's name from across the yard.

"Rachel, come here a sec. Riley's got something to show us."

"Excuse me, duty calls. It was nice talking to you, Addy. We should get together some time." She said with a smile and walked over to where that same guy and a little boy were playing in the dirt with a couple other guys.

I stood around awkwardly for a second until I sat down next to Annabeth who was reading a book while holding a baby.

"So, who's your guy?" I jokingly asked her. She laughed and put the book down next to her.

"It does seem like everyone's paired up, doesn't it? Mine's right over there with Sam and Embry. That's Seth. We've been married for about 2 years this August," She smiled over at Seth, who saw her and waved and was smiling like crazy until Embry smacked him on the side of the head. Annabeth picked up the baby she was holding and said, "This little guy is Harry, named after Seth's dad. He will be five months in about a week."

"He's beautiful," I said as I softly tickled his toes.

"Thanks, we think so. So, Addy, tell me about yourself. Why'd you come back to La Push?" she asked as she laid Harry down in the baby carrier on the ground next to her.

"Oh you know. I was ready to settle down a bit. My life has gotten so crazy and I haven't really had time to just relax and breathe for a minute. I figured now was the best time."

"I know what you mean. I'm 22 and I just finished up Community College right before I had Harry. I feel like I've been doing everything at a hundred miles an hour. But you know, life is short and there is not that much time to do everything before we can't anymore. I hear from your mom that you really are doing everything. Saving the world, right?" I laughed as I thought about the stories my mom must be telling these poor people.

"I really am not saving the world. I wish I could, but it's definitely not a one-woman job. But I did just get back from a years sabbatical where I was working with the Peace Corps in Nicaragua. That was an amazing experience."

"Oh my god, I'm sure! I've always wanted to go to some place exotic like that," Annabeth said with a trace of longing in her voice.

"Maybe you will, you never know. What do you do?"

"I'm actually the manager of the local bookstore. I've been working there since high school and when old man Elijah retired, he put the place into my hands. It's small but I love it." I felt my mouth fall open in shock. I couldn't believe my luck!

"No shit! I love that place. When I was younger and came here for the summer, I used to go in there every day and just read and read. Are you guys hiring right now?" I asked eagerly. She laughed at my excitement and nodded her head.

"Actually we are. One of my employees just graduated from high school and is heading off for New York next week. The pay is pretty decent, but the hours are a little high. Would you be available to work full time?"

"I would love to! I was actually looking for full time employment so that's perfect." I said as I clasped my hands to keep them from shaking in excitement.

"Great! Come in tomorrow at 9 and I will give you the full run through." Just then, Harry started fussing. "Uh oh, some one's getting tired. We'd better go, but I'm so glad I met you! I'll see you tomorrow morning, Addy."

"Alright, see you then." I said as I stood up with her and shook her hand. I watched as she buckled Harry in his seat and walked over to where Seth was. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder and he immediately whipped around, taking the baby from her and leading her to the house. I was surprised at the amount of couples there were here, and even more surprised at how in love they were. I wasn't exactly a cynic when it came to love, but I had my fair share of doubts. However, these guys around here were different and I wanted to know why.

After about an hour of chatting with Emily, my mom, and occasionally Embry, I decided to call it a day and go home. I gathered my shoes and purse, said my goodbyes and walked through the house to the front door. Just as I was about to open it, the door flung open and hit me square in the nose and knocked me off my feet. I hit the floor with a thud and closed my eyes tightly. I groaned and grasped my nose, hoping to God that it wasn't broken.

"Oh shit! My bad. Uh, I didn't know someone was on the other side. Are you ok?" I heard a guy ask somewhere near my left side.

"Oh my god. I'm lying on the damn floor and my nose is gushing blood." I sat up slowly, still holding my nose and opened my eyes to glare at the idiot who hit me. "Does it look like I'm ok?" All right, so the guy was insanely gorgeous. He had shaggy dark brown hair, amazing golden brown eyes, and sexy pouty lips that were utterly kissable. If I didn't want to punch him right then, I would definitely have wanted to try out those lips. However, my sarcasm seemed lost on him because, right after I opened my eyes to give him the full extent of my glare, his own eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. He muttered some obscene cuss word under his breath and sat back on his heels, just staring at me. After waiting for him to snap out of whatever the hell was his issue, I decided to speak up.

"Ok, listen, three things. One, stop staring at me, it's freaking me out. Two, help me up. Three, open the door slowly next time. That could have been a little kid on the other side." After he made no move to do one or two, I took my hand off my nose and shoved myself up off the floor. I teetered for a second due to light-headedness, no doubt the aftermath of the genius still on the floor. I glanced back down at him and saw that he still hadn't moved. I snorted as I muttered "So much for gentlemen" and made my way out the door, down the street, and to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: enjoy the quick update PS, let me know if you like the switch in point of views…

Jacob POV:

Today was one of those days when it sucks to get out of bed, because you just know it's going to be shitty. Of course, ever since the…incidence…every day seemed to be like that. I rolled out of bed and crossed over to the other side of the room where my alarm clock was beeping incessantly. I slammed my hand down hard on the top button, successfully stopping the beeping and breaking the damn thing. _Shit, I'm gonna have to buy yet another alarm clock_, I thought bitterly. It seemed like I was buying more of those than I was anything else. I slumped into the bathroom and leaned against the counter, staring at my face in the tiny mirror on the wall. I looked like hell, like I did every morning, and I really didn't want to go to work.

I scrambled into the living room and dialed up Embry, intending to let him know that I needed a mental health day and that he would need to take over my shift.

"Hello?" his gruff voice answered from the other end of the receiver.

"Listen, man, I really need you to-"

"If you are even thinking of asking me to cover for you today, shut the hell up. Get your lazy ass out of the house and down to the garage. We've got a full schedule of appointments and I need your help. Suck it up, Jake, or I'm going to give you an ass-whooping like you've never imagined," he growled. I knew he meant business, of course, but it still irked me to no end.

"Whatever, man. I'll see you later," I mumbled as I slammed down the receiver. I groaned as I brought my hands up to my face and flopped down on the couch, putting off the inevitable as long as possible. A couple minutes later, the phone rang and I knew it was Embry, getting ready to tell me to get my ass up again.

"I'm coming, idiot," I said and hung up before he could say anything else. Hoisting myself up off the couch, I trudged into my room, throwing on my company shirt and overalls. I brushed my teeth quickly, deciding to skip breakfast, and grabbed my helmet, making my way swiftly out of the house and onto my motorcycle.

Once I reached the garage, I had only a couple minutes to spare until our first appointment. I opened up the garage door, unlocked the office, and switched the neon open sign on just in time for the customer to pull up. I walked out of the office and greeted the older man getting out of the car.

"There is nothing like the purr of a well-tuned engine, my friend, and that is definitely not it,"* I joked with the man as he shook my hand.

"Don't I know it, son. Why do ya think I'm here?" He said as he laughed easily and shook his head, staring at his poor car like it was a sick child. I clapped him on the back and guided him toward the office.

"Come on, let's see if we can fix her up. I promise we'll have her just like brand new before the day's over." _Another day at the office_, I thought.

A couple hours later, Embry stopped by for his afternoon shift. We were currently working on some girl's new mustang when the office phone rang.

"Jake, go answer it," Embry called from underneath the car.

"Nuh uh, it's your turn. I got the last one." I heard the squeak of the wheels on the cart groan under his weight as he pushed himself out from underneath the car as he mumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like _lazy bastard_. I snickered quietly as I watched him run into the office. He came back a minute later and informed me that Emily was making dinner tonight and that she demanded I come.

"Nah, I think that I'll skip out on this one. I was planning on working on my car tonight. Tell her I said I'll come next time," I said offhandedly as I ducked under the engine and tried to focus on the motor I was tuning. I heard Embry's frustrated sigh as he came over to stand next to me.

"Jake, dude, you haven't been over there in forever. You have to stop moping around like a chicken shit and come hang out every once in a while. I get it, your life sucks, but it's not going to change any time soon. And besides, Emily is worried sick about you. She's constantly asking if you're ok or if she can do anything to help. At least come over for a little while. We miss you, man," he said as he clapped me on the back and gave me "the look," the same look I had been getting since that damn girl came into my life. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm talking about Bella Swan.

You know those girls that, the minute you meet them, they just turn your world upside down and you know you have no chance of ever being the same again? She was one of them. When my dad and I first came over to the Swan's house, I was taken with her. She was gorgeous, smart, and too adorable for her own good. We didn't really hang out until the next year when…_he_ left her all alone. Then, it was like she was an extension of me. I don't remember a day when she wasn't at my house, doing homework or working on those damn motorcycles. We did everything together. I took her to bonfires and she took me out to dinners. Laughing at the stupidest things and just being together made me realize how much I depended on her. I fell in love with her that year, in all the time that we spent together and I found out what an amazing person she was. I thought that this was my one chance to really have something with her, something real, for the first time in my life. And I was happy, happier than I had ever been because I was so in love. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and it did when that leech came back. He came back begging for forgiveness and she offered it without a second look back.

I, of course, had one hell of a time being her friend after that, but I still loved her and promised myself I would until her heart stopped beating. When she would sneak away and come visit at the reservation, I felt like those were the times that she fell in love with me as well. I know that she loved me, and I thought that maybe it could be enough. But it wasn't. After that damn fight in the woods, and I had my injury, she came into my room and confessed everything to me. She told me she just didn't love me like she did him, and that she never could. That was when I told her I understood when I sure as hell did not, and that I would always be here for her, when I definitely wasn't planning on it. That was our only goodbye. She married and they left. I have no doubt in my mind that he changed her, but I never wanted to confirm it. In my eyes, she was dead and there was no more to it.

After she left, I took off. It was immature and irresponsible and unfair to my dad, but I had to do it. I needed to distance myself from the thoughts of my brothers and the traces that she left behind. I was gone for about a year, doing God knows what, and when I came back, my family treated it as if I was never gone and I couldn't be more thankful toward them. I needed to forget and move on and I had been trying to ever since. But for some reason, she was always in the back of my mind, taunting me, reminding me that she chose someone dead over me.

I felt like she took my heart with her when she left. I felt like she broke me into tiny pieces and smashed them with no intention of ever putting me back together. I became a shell of myself, a poor pathetic excuse of a man, only ever working, sleeping, and eating. I couldn't stop loving her and I was sure that I never would. The pack tried to be as supportive as they could, but after a couple of years, they were over it. In their mind, I was a lost cause, pining for some dead girl, and they were right. But they could never understand the extent of what it did to me. She was my everything, or so I thought, and then she was just gone. I don't know, I guess I would always be like this. Ten years later and I still had that hole in my heart. _God, I sound like such a pussy_, I thought bitterly.

I turned my thoughts back to the car and soon enough, I was immersed in the engine and all thoughts of Bella fled to the back of my mind. Embry left a couple hours later, saying that he would see me later.

"Alright, Jake. I'm out. Close up and get your ass over to Emily's. I'll see you later," He said as he waved off his final customer for the day. He walked over to the tool wall and plopped his things onto the bench, giving me a lingering look that I assume was supposed to be threatening or some shit.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see ya," I said dismissively, waving my rag at him. He snorted and said, "I mean it, Jake. Be there or ass-whooping time will commence," as he walked out of the garage, ruffling my hair as he passed by.

* * *

I cussed aloud as I glanced at the clock on the wall in the garage and realized that I was way late for the party. Looking down at my greasy overalls and dirt-covered hands, I knew I was going to be even later. I had to go home and change or I was never going to hear the end of it from Emily and Karen. Being a grease monkey was fun most of the time, but it definitely wasn't easy to get all the grime off quickly. I through down the rag I was holding and placed the wrench in my toolbox. As fast as I could, I cleaned up the mess I had made in the garage, covered the car-in-progress, and closed up for the day.

Hopping onto my motorcycle, I drove the short ride home quickly and immediately jumped in the shower. It was impossible to get all the dirt off, but I did the best I could. I toweled myself off and threw on the first t-shirt and pair of jeans I found, hoping that Emily and Karen wouldn't chastise me yet again. Grabbing my helmet and jacket on the way out, I was able to leave the house in a record amount of time. I am ashamed to say it, but I sped down the residential streets like I was at the Grand Prix, but when I arrived at Emily's, I realized I was only half an hour later than I said I would be. Success for Jacob!

I parked my bike and practically ran up the steps, not really paying any attention to what I was doing, therefore making mistake number one. Mistake number two? Throwing the door open with all my strength. And mistake number 3, hitting some poor, unassuming person in the face. Whoops.

"Oh shit! My bad. Uh, I didn't know someone was on the other side of the door," I said, trying my best not to laugh at the poor girl lying on the floor. When I realized she was holding her nose and not getting up, I immediately sobered up.

"Are you ok?" I asked as gently as possible, semi reaching out to help her sit up.

"Oh my god. I'm lying on the damn floor and my nose is gushing blood." The sudden backlash was something I was definitely not prepared for and I was about to laugh out loud at her sarcasm and apparent fiery temper. However, the laugh died in my throat as she sat up and stared at me with an icy glare.

Holy shit. I couldn't tell if the whole world stood still in that moment that I actually looked into her eyes, or if it was just mine. I felt like I was finding my other half, the person I was supposed to be with for forever. I felt like every breath I took focused around her, like if she stopped breathing, I would too. I felt like, at that very second, I had no idea who Bella was or what she did to me. I felt free, but at the same time, I felt like an invisible string was trying me down to this girl, this beautiful girl. The strange thing was, I didn't even mind. I felt like she could ask me to do anything for her and I would. What the hell was wrong with me? I was like a whipped little puppy. I just stared at the gorgeous goddess in front of me, trying my best to comprehend why I already felt like I was head over heels in love with her. And then it hit me, oh my damn, I just imprinted.

* * *

AN::: And there it is, my dear readers. I know it's short, but I wanted to give a brief glimpse into Jacob's head. Most the chapters will be in Addy's point of view. Let me know what you think, or which you prefer. Thanks for reading!

-Mel


	4. Chapter 4

AN: After, months of waiting, here's another chapter! If anyone is still reading, then I commend you! You are all awesome. I hope you enjoy :)

Addy POV:

As I walked down the stairs and across the lawn, I could feel that weird guy's gaze boring into the back of my head. I felt chills run up my spine, but they weren't necessarily bad ones… One part of my brain was saying, _WHAT? Not bad ones? The guy was a creep!_ And the other was saying, _what do you mean what? He was H.O.T._

Oh my god, I was having imaginary conversations in my head. Wasn't that the first sign of insanity? _I've had way too many signs of insanity lately, maybe I should be committed…_I continued my musings on the strange, gorgeous, idiotic, unbelievably sexy man all the way home. When I entered the house, I immediately sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. After finding nothing good on, I decided to read for a while. I had picked up a pregnancy book a couple days ago and figured now was a good time to start actually planning my preggers state.

I rubbed my stomach unconsciously, something I had found myself doing quite often lately, to my own horror. I remember seeing women in the store doing that and thinking it was way creepy. I mean come on, rubbing your belly? Not exactly a normal thing to do, even if you're knocked up. But then I guess we had already determined I was insane. For me, it was like a security thing. Obviously I knew the baby wasn't just going to up and walk away, but it was more of an assurance that I wasn't imagining things. It was my way of keeping a check on reality and the fact that I was honest-to-god pregnant. Oh boy. I continued to keep my hand on my stomach, imagining how it was going to feel in a couple months when the baby started kicking and moving. That was going to be so weird.

Every now and then I started wigging out at the thought of having something growing in me. I would imagine that, instead of a regular baby, it was the devil like in that one movie, or it was an alien planted in me. One strange day I had the crazy idea that it was Jesus inside me, like I was the Virgin Mary or some shit. Weird, I know. But that idea ended in about a second when I stubbed my toe and said, well, some pretty colorful things that even a sailor would be ashamed to say. So Jesus was out. But alien and satan were definitely still in.

After about a page of reading the "Pregnancy for Dummies" I decided to stop when it got into the specifics of what was happening to my body. I definitely did NOT want to know what was happening to my uterus and that I would have issues taking a dump or that I would be peeing like a race horse every 5 seconds. I think this is when it's appropriate to say ignorance is definitely bliss. After taking the book up to my room and straightening up a few things that were lying around, I went back downstairs and turned the TV back on, hoping to catch a good show even if I had checked not 10 minutes ago. But to my shock and enjoyment, Yes! Boy Meets World was having a special all day! Talk about a stroke of good luck. I vegged for a couple hours, not even moving a muscle, until my mom came home. I turned my head at the turn of the doorknob and watched as she came in.

"Hi, mom."

"Addy honey, have you been there since you left?" she asked with a disapproving tone. I hesitated before telling her the honest-to-god truth.

"No…"

"What else did you do?"

"…I read for a while."

"What did you read about?"

"My pregnancy and issues going poo." She rolled her eyes and gave a little huff.

"Addy, be a lady, would you?

"Yes mother. I had a delightful read concerning my glorious pregnancy and the conflicts that will arise whenever I need to relieve myself in my derrière," I said sarcastically in an awful British accent.

She laughed out loud and patted my leg, signaling me to scoot over. I switched to the right side of the couch and handed her a blanket that was on the ground beside me. Unmuting the TV, I sat back and enjoyed the companionship of my mom that I hadn't had in way too long. We sat there for a couple more hours, well into the night, and laughed and talked and commented on every little thing in the show. We shared the trait of talking incessantly in any show or movie, something that drove other people nuts to no end. I remember when I was younger, my dad refused to watch movies with us after an event of my mom and I watching the Lion King and cussing out Scar when he pushed Mufasa off the cliff. He stormed out of there claiming we were the most annoying two people alive. My mom and I had just sat there cackling at our ability to drive him out of the room by simply talking. When my dad and I left, I didn't watch many movies. He would literally blow a fuse whenever we tried watching something together. It hurt my feelings, no doubt, but I seriously couldn't help it. It was a second nature to me and, try as I might, I could never stop. We stopped watching things together after a couple of months and it got lonely sitting by myself, commenting softly. I guess even then I was insane, talking to the TV _and_ myself.

That trait definitely came in handy when it came to dating, though. There was this one kid named Jesse that was annoying as hell. He had greasy hair and pimples all over his face, and for some reason, he took a liking to me. I mean, I guess I knew why; I mean, I was the only one that actually talked to the kid. Junior year, he was my lab partner in AP Chem. and I felt sorry for him. So, if we finished labs early, I would chat with him. I asked about his hobbies (playing world of war craft and building Leggo castles, no joke) and his classes, and in turn, he thought my questions were a sign of my undying love and devotion. Gag me with a freakin' pitchfork. After a couple weeks of putting up with his not so subtle hints about going out with him, he plucked up the courage to actually ask me straight out.

I heard the squeaking of the chair as he swiveled to face me where I was doodling on my note pad. I turned my head toward him, slightly smiling at him.

"Adeline, we've been partners for a while now and I feel like I truly know the real you," he said, his nasally voice sending unpleasant shivers down my spine. Yuck.

"Well, Jesse, I think I know you too," I said forcefully as I turned back to my doodles. All of the sudden, I felt a clammy hand on my arm and I jerked away from him, fortunately having the desired affect of him whipping his hand back to his side of the table. Oh my god, he was trying to make a pass at me! _I need to take a shower ASAP._ I looked down at my arm, completely grossed out. _Make that five._

"Look, Jesse, I think that you have the wrong idea about us," I started gently, trying my best to let him down easily. Unfortunately he cut me off before I could get it out.

"I know, Addy! That's what I've been trying to tell you. I don't want to just be partners either. I want…more," as he said the last part, his voice dropped a couple octaves in an attempt to be seductive or something. Good lord.

"No, that's not-"

"It's ok, don't even try to deny it. I know you feel the attraction as well." At that point, he looked at me from under his…eyelashes (?) and gave me a come hither look that made him look like he had something irritating his eye. Somebody get me a wastebasket, and quick. At that point, he wouldn't even accept my denials; he was so dead set that I was only denying him out of embarrassment of being discovered.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we go out to a movie so that you can get used to the idea of dating me, and we can maybe, you know, get to know each other a little better," he stated with a wink. _Oh my god, GET ME OUT OF HERE!_ And then I registered what he had said, movie…this could work.

The next day, which was Friday, we went to the movie. I was freaking out, but I knew my diabolical plan would no doubt go off without a hitch. I had picked the newest romantic comedy, something with an insanely gorgeous guy, and I had insisted we sit near the front. Once in our seats, I grabbed the popcorn from him and began stuffing my face, all the while mumbling little phrases to him like, "I hope you don't mind if I talk a bit," and "God, I heard the guy in this is dreamy," even "Doya wunt thum popcern?" while spraying a bit out of my mouth. Before the movie even began, he was scooting away from his previous position, practically on my lap. Mental high five!

When the previews ended, I slapped him hard on the arm while spilling the rest of the popcorn on him and screamed, "Dear god! It's startin, baby! Bring me some suugaaar!" loud enough for the entire theatre to hear. There were some snickers here and there and a loud "Shut your pie hole!" but Jesse, remained where he was, shrinking down in his seat so know one could see him.

As the movie progressed, I did similar things, yelling out random things, whispering annoyingly into his ear, even snickering at the "inappropriate" scene where the two main characters got it on. By the end of the movie, I had talked so much that I felt my throat closing up, and I was sounding a little hoarse. After we exited the theatre, I grabbed on to his arm, pulled him over to the wall, and slapped his ass.

"Oh my god, Jesse. This was _sooo_ much fun! When do we get to do it again? Because let me tell you, I have never been so _tame_ in a movie before! I mean, usually, I'm _a lot_ worse than that," and at that point, I had fake sniffed and patted his face, "You are just _such_ an amazing influence on me. I'm going to stick by your side _all_ the time!"

"Uh, listen Addy-" he started, but I covered his mouth with my finger.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything, Jesse. I know how you feel. Because I feel it too." He pulled away from me gently and pushed my arms to my side.

"Addy, I had an…interesting…time tonight and I really…like…you, but this can't continue. I have to focus on school now and I can't afford distractions," he said as he patted my arm gently.

"B-but just yesterday you said you l-loved m-me!" I lied and I even managed to squeeze out a tear. Somebody get this girl a Grammy!

"Things change. And it's not you, really, it's me. I'm sorry," he said as he walked off. I continued to fake blubber until he was out of earshot. Then I sniffed and wiped my eyes. _Well, I think that went just swimmingly_. And then it hit me,

"Shit, he was my ride."

That Monday at school, I wondered how Friday would affect us and whether or not he would still be my partner, and I was not left in the dark for long. As the bell rang for our last class, I made my way through the doors and over to the lab table only to see that Jesse was not waiting for me there. In his place was Tony, the school druggy who rarely ever spoke to anyone. As for Jesse, he was on the opposite side of the room with Eric, his geeky best friend, and he never bothered me again, lucky for me. Unlucky for me, Jesse ended up telling all his friends what happened and they told their friends who told their friends, and, well, you can imagine how many dates I had after that. Who needs boys anyways, right?

* * *

And there it is! I know it's short. But it's all I had time for. But now, I'm on break! So I have nothing but endless time :) Reviews will make me update faster! So click the little button below :) peace out!

-Mel


End file.
